1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf bag covers and, more particularly, to a golf bag cover equipped with a removable top which protects the entire golf bag and the golf clubs stored therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Covers which are designed to enclose and protect a golf bag and golf clubs while traveling are conventionally known. Examples of such golf bag travel covers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,316,951; 4,512,465; and 4,657,135. Such travel covers are required to be constructed of durable and rugged material to withstand the rigors and rough handling associated with traveling. Accordingly, golf bag travel covers are made of a heavy canvas or similar material, or even impact resistant, high density molded polyurethane. Generally, such travel covers are bulky and do not allow convenient accessibility to the golf clubs contained therein. Therefore, golf bag travel covers are not optimally designed or constructed to be used while actually golfing so as to protect the golf bag and golf clubs from the effects of the golf course and the weather.
Attempts have been made to provide protection for golf bags and/or golf clubs while golfing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,212 to Dozier relates to a transparent waterproof golf bag cover which provides access to the golf clubs stored therein through a slit at its upper end. However, the bottom of the Dozier cover is open so that the cover can be pulled down over the golf clubs and golf bag. Such an opening at the bottom of the cover defeats the purpose of providing protection for a golf bag while golfing, because the bottom of the golf bag will be exposed, and whenever the golfer stands his golf bag upright on the ground to play a shot, the unprotected bottom of his golf bag will be vulnerable to the ground upon which it is placed.
Moreover, disadvantageously, the opening at the bottom of the Dozier cover will allow the cover to "run up" or slide up along the length of the golf bag, leaving the golf bag at least partially uncovered and unprotected. The Dozier cover attempts to alleviate such a problem by providing a zipper at the bottom of the cover, so that when the zipper is closed, the bottom opening is reduced to provide a tighter fit. However, since the opening at the bottom of the cover is never completely closed, the bottom of the golf bag will never be completely protected and the problem of the cover sliding up along the length of the golf bag will not be solved. A similar problem exists with rain covers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,768 to Muse since the bottom of the golf bag remains exposed. Other examples of golf bag rain covers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,681,232; 2,718,251; and 2,907,364.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,623 to Webster, Jr. relates to another golf bag rain cover which only encloses the top of the golf bag and golf clubs. In other words, the middle and bottom portions of a golf bag are not protected by the Webster, Jr. cover. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,704,563 and 1,899,825 disclose covers only for the top portion of conventional golf bags to preclude rain entry into the bags. None of these covers effectively covers and protects the entire bag and clubs while permitting the flexible handling of clubs through the top portion of the cover during rain and also permitting the partial or complete removal of the top portion of the cover, preferably during good weather.
Thus, there remains a need for a cover which snugly and securely encases a golf bag, allows for easy insertion of the golf bag and golf clubs into the cover, can be conveniently used while golfing, protects the entire golf bag as well as the golf clubs stored therein, and allows for easy access to golf clubs stored in the golf bag, as well as other items stored in the golf bag, such as tees, balls, shoes, raingear, sweater, a telephone, etc.